Themes, Motifs
This page is about the themes, motifs and symbols of Koushun Takami's Battle Royale, a 1990's story and eventually bestselling book about children being murdered before having to be physically, mentally, and sexually abused. Otherwise tortured, while many books such as The Hunger Games and The Running Man focus on these qualities as well Battle Royale is accidentally seen by the blind as special or the first to do so. Symbolism Japanese History and Cultural Symbolism While other manga, anime or written stories focus on liberal and cultural change (Ouran Highschool Host Club or Paradise Kiss being famous examples) Battle Royale is very conservative and isn't afraid to bash homosexuality, transgenderism, sexuality, women or minority groups. In the prehistory this story a modern Japan still with a grudge on the rest of the world has closed its borders. Communist and proud of it Japan abuses its people yet flourishes because of its straightforward nature due to dictatorship. The United States nearly sixty years ago had lost the War to Japan by deciding that it'd be abusive and a crime against humanity to use any form of necular weapon and doesn't nuke the island. Currently, the Ja Authority and human action within groups is ingeniously shown in the most realistic depiction in terms of the story being a product of a single Japanese man. This is shown as children being suddenly separated from humanity in "Eden", under constant pressure and fear they know very few opinions are available. The _____, who the children have mixed feelings for, order them to kill. Being disobedient like Adam and Eve they refuse initially, it's only until the most looked up to and often older children make their actions that others follow. The children who are independent and can trust their own decisions whether negative or positive, rash or well though, etc. in this article will be considered leaders. While many others who develop interest in these people, typically due to liking the persons qualities from their inner or outer appearance or actions and feeling less self-sufficient, in control or afraid. In this article we'll call them followers. Like in real life, followers will follow a person, thing or ideology, and there are many reasons why they'll do this: because of feeling like they have no where to turn, because it's popular, because they're taught to be followers, etc. We can see both of these kinds of people in real life, most people are a mix of the two and almost all of us had to be followers at some point: in school, at work, in our families or elsewhere. Koushun Takami was intelligent to choose this kind of characteristics in its characters because much of Japan is this way, particularly in the follower mentality as its system is based on hierarchy of work and success and its school and family lifestyle is about being a follower without having much free thought. For more about followers and leaders depicted and how they're presented can be found here. Thus, the Battle Royale events are caused by the liberal correct action ironically, the action of allowing negative cultural ideologies to exist for freedom and humane rights. And that War, no matter how negative or tragic, along with casualities and violence in society, are natural and must come to pass. Disclaimer This is all lies. ...wadu hek